Blush
by demonspitfire
Summary: The TRio get lost in a cave and Jessie unintentionaly says 'something' during a life-threatening 'sitch' that prompts James and Meowth to somewhat take advantage of her. Rated T for inuendo and stuff. Fluffy and funny.
1. Another Pitfall

_Another Pitfall_

It was just like any other day. Another clever scheme to capture the twerp's Pikachu; another "flawless" pitfall; and ultimately, another damning failure…

Yet, however _predictable_ this day was going thus far for our favourite band of wrong-doers, there were quite a few _unpredicted_ results…

Today we find our hero Ash Ketchum continuing his journey to become a Pokemon Master! Along with him are his faithful companions Misty, Brock, and Pikachu of course. The gang is still headed to Mt. Silver so Ash can compete in the Johto Region Silver Conference. But first, they must return Larvitar to the Pokemon Preserve at the foot of Mt. Silver. Will the gang finally get to their much anticipated destination? Or is there another road block attempting to hinder their way?

"Hang on," headed Brock, the eldest of the gang, "This looks kinda suspicious."

The gang had stumbled upon another basket of freshly picked fruit in the middle of the road.

"Oh come on, Brock!" replied Ash. "We haven't eaten all day and I'm sure it doesn't belong to anyone." Ash was now inching closer to his beloved fruit.

"Ash!" yelled Misty. "Doesn't this seem like a trick Team Rocket would pull?" She grabbed Ash by the collar to stop him from proceeding forward.

"Well…I guess you're right." Ash pouted. He hated to admit when Misty was right.

The gang decided to loop around the fruit and continued towards the Silver Conference, ignoring the fruit and also the pitfall that lay beneath it.

Then, three figures immediately emerged from the brush and were suddenly around the fruit.

"I still never understood why the twerps don't fall for our Fruit-and-Pitfall tricks," James sighed.

"They're just a bunch of idiots, that's why!" Jessie yelled.

"What Meowth don't understand is why haven't dah tree of us hasn't fallen yet," Meowth nonchalantly said.

CRACK!

"I guess that answers your question," James squeaked. And with that last remark, the dastardly trio fell into their own trap…yet again.

It was only about a twenty foot drop when the three had abruptly hit the cold, mushy bottom of the pit. James got up on his feet and extended his hand to Jessie, which she reluctantly took. Meowth was already up, eyeing the top to see if they could easily get out. Then, it happened.

SNAP!

The ground broke away beneath them yet again, but this time, it wasn't a twenty foot drop but more like a twenty hundred foot fall!

"Look's like Team Rocket's falling out again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Well, it wasn't that long of a drop, but enough to ensure that the sun could not be seen shining anymore. The trio fell for what seemed like ages until they finally plopped onto the cold, hard ground. However, this ground was not dirt, but pure, hard rock. It appeared as if the three had landed in some cave or other. But, it was too dark to tell if it was a cave or not; so let's just assume it is.

"I wonda where we landed dis times," Meowth said after the harsh landing.

"I really don't care where we are, Meowth, but please get off my face!" James yelled. Meowth had landed square on James's face; James had landed flat on his back, right on top of Jessie, smashing her face into the ground.

"I don't care what either of you think! Just get the hell off of ME!" Jessie screeched like a Zubat.

Meowth and James scrambled off of Jessie and looked around, only looking didn't seem to do a think.

"It's kind of creepy, isn't it?" James pondered aloud. He had his hand under his chin while he assumed his 'thinking' position. "Not being able to see a single think in front of you."

"Oh, shut it, James," Jessie commanded. "Let's just hurry up and find away out of this mess and regain our chase of the twerps!"

"Alright. Onwards we go," James said.

The trio had just started walking when:

SMACK!

"Ow! Watch where you're going, idiots!" Jessie yelled.

The trio had started walking but they all ran into each other for they could not see.

"Well I could if I could see!" James countered.

Although it was darker than a Houndoom's fur in the night, one could presume that both Jessie and James were glaring at each other, with their fists held at the level of their eyes ready to either swing at another or block the other's punch. Meowth could hear a growl, whether it was Jessie's or James's was unknown.

"Hey! If youse twos stop fightin' maybes wes could get outta here."

"Fine," they both said in unison.

"But we can't see so how are we going to walk to find the way out?" James complained.

"Ah Jimmy. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Youse forgets dat I am a Pokémon, 'memba?"

"I think _you_ are the one who forgets that _you_ are a Pokémon," Jessie chimed in.

"Anyways, I can sees in da dark! Dat's how we'll get outta here! So follow Meowth!"

With that, the scratch cat started to lead the way.

"Meowth, we can't see you so ergo we cannot follow you," James moaned.

Meowth stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, dat's right."

"Really? Must I be the only one with brains in this family?" Jessie bragged. "Meowth, jump on James's head and then you can just tell us when to turn left or right and make sure we don't run into (or fall into) anything."

"I get it!" Both James and Meowth said together. Meowth proceeded to climb onto James's head; James began to feel through the darkness to find Jessie.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Sorry Jess. I just meant to grab your hand so we don't get lost."

"You are so lucky I can't see you or I'd beat you for that one!" Although Jessie was incredulously irate at James, she was blushing.

Instead of grabbing her hand, James had actually managed to put his hands on the backside of her skirt (if you know what I mean).

"Fine; but _I_ will find your hand this time!" Jessie made her way through the darkness to locate James. She found his hand with ease and snatched it rather quickly.

Then, the trio was off. Meowth was perched on James's head while James walked hand in hand with Jessie on his right.

They had walked for quite sometime before they came across the light….

James was quite content with himself; after a while of trekking, he managed to slip his arms around Jessie's waist. For some reason, she did not notice or merely let James do it. Perhaps because she was tired for she was also leaning her head against James's shoulder. Meowth would call out directions every once in a while:

"Left here…"

And a:

"Take da right, right about here."

And then, they came to the end…

"Look! I can see the light! That means we are almost out!" James yelled in jubilation. He was growing very weary of the cave and immediately removed himself from Jessie and ran towards the supposed end of the cave (which also caused Meowth to slip from James's head).

Jessie nearly fell to the ground after James released her. She was disheveled and a bit angry at James.

"James!" She angrily yelled.

But he ignored her and just kept running. Then, it happened.

James had reached the end of the cave and was now in the light. He thought he was standing safely in some nice patch of grass or simply on a winding road.

But he was wrong; oh so wrong.

James had run right off a cliff; and not just a three-foot drop to the bottom, but to a three-thousand plummet to his death with sharp, jagged rocks at the oh-so far away bottom.

All Jessie and Meowth saw was James running and running and running until they just saw him drop, as if he just vanished in thin air!

"James!" They both yelled.

But don't worry; James did not fall to his death…

At the last possible second before gravity would overcome James, James managed to swiftly grab hold of the edge of the cliff. However, the edge was not stable and he lost grip. Yet, still no death for the young man; James caught a stable hold about twenty feet from the edge, but he was barely hanging on. Death would come soon if help would not arrive to stop him.

"James!"

James looked up to see Jessie and Meowth above him.

"Jessie! Meowth! Sorry for taking off on you guys like that." Despite being in his current predicament, James still acted very gentlemen-like.

"Don't apologize, you idiot! Just hurry up and get up!" Jessie extended a hand to him.

James did as Jessie said and began to reach for her hand with his left one when all of a sudden, his hold on the cliff with his right hand gave way. Death was sneaking up behind him. He was falling.

But Jessie beat Death and threw herself over the edge (well, not completely but just enough) to grab James's hands with both or hers to prevent his fall.

Meowth grabbed hold of Jessie's waist in an attempt to help her up. But alas, he was too weak. It was exactly like the times back in the Rocket Academy:

_The newly-acquainted trio was on a hike as part of their training when Jessie, James, and Meowth had come across a rackety, old bridge. All was going swimmingly when the bridge snapped! Jessie was safely on land holding Meowth by the arms while James was just hanging on by Meowth's tail... _

The only two things that were different in the current situation were Meowth not being in the middle and most importantly, Jessie and James's relationship. Back then, something was between them (despite the fact that they knew each other before the Academy) that made them not care for another. Now, they were all they had (along with the scratch cat), the very best of friends (despite the bickering), practically a couple (without the aroma of being a couple).

They had been in these types of situations before. They had faced Death on numerous occasions. They would always freak out amidst their predicaments and be over-dramatic. Then, everything would be back to normal. Usually these predicaments occurred after a blast-off or when they were stuck with the twerps (such as that time on the St. Anne).

However, this time, well this time was different: Jessie felt like she was really going to lose James to Death.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They locked eyes, emerald on sapphire and vice versa. Jessie's began to get teary.

"Jessie…."

"NO! I know what you're thinking, James! And you better not! I will kill you if you do it!" Just like before, James was thinking about dropping just so Jessie and Meowth could save themselves. She held onto his hands even tighter to ensure he wouldn't let go.

"But Jess, you'll fall, too! And I don't want that to happen."

"I refuse to let that happen! We always get out of these situations! And I-I-I…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Jessie…"

And then she unintentionally burst out those three words without evening knowing she did…

"I love you and won't let go! We are a team and teams stick together!"

"Dat's right!" Meowth chimed in. He had made the way down Jessie's arms and put his paw on James's left hand.

"Meowth get back up here and grab Arbok's pokéball!"

"Right!" Meowth scurried back up and went to Jessie's waist and snatched the ball and released Arbok.

"Charbok!" It hissed.

"Arbok! I need you to use Wrap to lift James up here for me! And do it fast!"

"Char!"

Arbok lowered its tail down and wrapped it around James's waist and heaved him up rather quickly; and just like before (well, almost), James fell on top of Jessie, slamming Jessie on her back.

James gazed into Jessie's sapphire eyes. She starred back, blushing slightly; however, she abruptly composed herself and pushed him off.

James got up and brushed the dirt of his uniform; Jessie did the same then looked at him. And then, James went up to her and embraced her (rather passionately).

"Thank you, Jess."

She blushed again. Then she silently cursed to herself. She was showing succumbing to _him_. How dare _she_? She reluctantly put her arms around him after awhile.

"Of course: that's what friends are for."

They parted. Meowth then jumped onto James's head.

"Let's get goin' den."

"Right," they both said. James grabbed Jessie's hand (he didn't miss this time). And they walked on yet again.

A long while later, after much arduous trekking, the trio made it out of the cave…

**So, I'm not sure if that went the way I wanted it to. I had this idea for a long time but just wrote it so I'm sure my ideas were off. It's not over by the by…this is a Two-shot (if that's what you would call it). The next chapter will be funny! I got the idea from the episodes "Hocus Pokémon" and "Training Daze." Please Review! I love getting feedback!**


	2. Not My Bottle Caps!

_Not My Bottle Caps!_

"Eh Jimmy?"

"What, Meowth?"

The trio was now waltzing about in the bright sunlight; all of their worries from the cave were literally behind them. Jessie was walking a considerable amount of distance ahead of James and Meowth, while her two male companions were barely dragging their feet (and paws) behind her.

"'Memba what Jess said to youse back in da cave?"

"We said a lot of things: refresh my memory," said James.

"Oh come ons," the scratch cat grinned. "When Jessie said dat she 'loves' youse?"

James stopped dead in his tracks. _She did say that! _James thought with much enthusiasm. His eyes widened, too. And then realized something. _No James, Jessie was just saying that in a platonic sense because we're best friends and a team, like she said. Besides, she probably doesn't even remember saying it. No. All is fine and as it should be now._

"Oh come off it, Meowth. You and I both know Jessie didn't mean that."

"Wateva youse says, James," Meowth shook his head.

However, up ahead of the two, _someone_ was blushing profusely.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm blushing! Why am I blushing? WHY! _

"GRR!" Jessie growled in frustration.

"Something wrong, Jess?" James asked. He was right behind her now.

"N-nope!" Jessie squeaked. She was caught completely off guard. She then proceeded to run off in the direction of their camp, leaving a rather '_confuzzled'_ James and Meowth in the dust.

Back at the camp with their infamous Meowth-head balloon, Jessie leaned against a tree to collect herself.

_What's going on with me right now? I can't seem to get my emotions under control. Grr! Why the hell is this happening all of a sudden? We've been through these types of things many of times but why is it this time that my wall has abruptly come crashing down! _

"I wonder what that was all about," James pondered aloud.

"I t'ink Meowth knows," the scratch cat grinned from ear to ear.

"Now what, Meowth?" James looked irritated; he knew Meowth was just going to continue battering him about what Jessie had said earlier.

"I's has meh theories." His grin widened (if that was even possible, he nearly looked like the Cheshire Cat from a book James once shoplifted).

"Well go on then."

"I's is gunna needs youse help for dat den, Jim."

"Why?" James moaned.

Meowth stopped in his tracks and gazed out at the sun. From what he could indicate by the sun (which was probably not much), it was around three in the afternoon. The trio had attempted to thwart the twerps at noon since that was lunch time and it seemed the ideal time to try the Fruit-and-Pitfall trap since the twerps would be starving, but alas. The trio then got lost in the cave for apparently three hours. Meowth was thinking about the time and what he was going to propose to James.

"I's 'ave a theory that Jess isn't gunna be her normal stubborn, arrogant, demanding self for da next 24 houras."

"And why is that?" James was still sighing.

"Wells, ya know: cause she said dose tings in da cave; I don't tink she's on her guards, if ya know what Meowth means," and his grin still grew.

Yes. Meowth was still thinking about the incident in the cave and would not come off it no matter what it seemed. James gave in.

"Unfortunately I do know what you mean."

"So den youse'll help Me-owth!"

"I never said…" but Meowth just cut James off.

"Alls youse 'ave ta do is make Jessie's face turn red!"

It took a long while before James knew what Meowth was getting at: Meowth wanted to toy with Jessie's emotions just because he was bored and was going to utilize James as some big play thing while Meowth just sat back and watched! How dare he!

"NO, Meowth! I don't wanna get beat!" James whined.

"I's thought youse be sayin' dat, James. Dat's why Meowth's got dese." Meowth took his paws from behind his back (and as if he had pockets) to reveal that he had James's box of his most beloved and prized bottle caps!

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?" James screeched and began chasing Meowth around in circles.

"Now nows Jimmy. Let's not be rash. Just do what I's says and youse can gets your stupid bottle caps back!" Meowth said as he was out-running James.

"They are NOT stupid and just give them back!" James panted.

"Nevahs! Not unless youse agree to help me!"

James stopped. He knew Meowth had the advantage at running so he inevitably gave in to temptation.

"Fine! But just remember: I am only doing this for my bottle caps…which are MOST DEFINITELY NOT stupid!"

In truth, James actually did want to mess around with Jessie: making her blush would be fun! He in fact had numerous ideas on how to make her blush and was dying to try them out. And if what Meowth said was true, Jessie would be too dazed to fight back. So, no beatings for him! Goodie!

"So, youse got 24 houras tah make Jess blush. And not just any blush, but youse 'ave tah make her entire face go completely red! So dat way her face'll match her hair! Bois, would dat be funny!" The cat chuckled a bit too much at that. Yes, all he wanted was a good laugh right now, and taking advantage of Jessie when she was, well weak, was just the opportunity.

"And what if I can't do that in just 24 hours?"

"Den I keeps all your caps and sell 'em for profit!"

"WHAT!" James was appalled and ready to pull a Jessie and beat the cat senseless.

"Don't'cha worry, Jim: I's gots faith in youse believe it or not!" Meowth then walked off towards camp with James's bottle caps tucked safely in his arms.


	3. For the Sake of the Caps

_For the Sake of the Caps_

James and Meowth had finally meandered back into their campsite. The Meowth-head balloon was perched between two extremely looming trees that provided much shade in the blistering sun. There was a ring of rocks in the middle of the site that would later become a blazing fire. Directly across from the balloon was a flowing stream, where a Magikarp would occasionally splash out of water. Jessie was sitting on a rock next to the stream reading one of her magazines, minding no attention to Meowth and _especially_ none to James.

"Go fer it, Jimmy-boy," Meowth whispered as he nudged James in the shin, which almost caused the man to lose his balance, which Meowth was probably attempting since he Absol-utely loved to pester his friends; but hey, isn't that what best friends are for?

James cleared his throat and marched towards Jessie. All the while he kept thinking to himself: _She's not going to pummel me. She's not going to pummel me. She's not going to pummel me._

James sat next to Jessie on the rock. However, he plopped himself so close to her that their thighs were squished against each other. James placed his hand on the other side of Jessie's body from around her back and placed his palm on the rock. His arm was touching her back and caused her to flinch. James noted just how uncomfortable he was making her feel and couldn't help but to relish in that thought. But most importantly, he saw her blush.

"What are you reading, Jess?" He said, but not in his normal voice, but in a rather seductive tone. She blushed once again. _Boy, this is just too much fun! _James excitedly thought to himself.

"N-nothing…i-interesting," she stuttered and then closed her magazine. She had somehow managed to compose herself around James after awhile of silence between the two.

"Whaddya want, James?" She said sternly.

"Oh…nothing. I just came to see what you were reading."

"None of your business," Jessie sneered. She seemed to be acting like her old self, which would have normally concerned James, but he was far too caught up in screwing with her. _Was_ he in danger of suffering a beating? No.

Jessie started to get up. All she wanted right now was to get as far away from James as she could, without making it seem obvious that she didn't want to be near him. She decided to make up some excuse to go get some firewood since they would need it soon for tonight.

"I'm going to get some firewood." However, this next move was not anticipated by Jessie. James also rose from the rock and started to follow suit.

"I'll come with you then," James giddily said.

"I don't need your help."

"Please, I insist." James smiled at her. If Jessie wasn't feeling as vulnerable as she did now, she would have smiled back to him or told him off claiming she was more than capable of herself to get something as petty as firewood. However, she did not know what to do at that moment and merely let James accompany her.

Jessie turned to leave when James ran up to her and grabbed her right hand in his. He grasped it tight and led the way into the woods.

Unfortunately for Jessie, she accidently blushed again at James's touch; and unfortunately for James, the blush was very minuscule, not anything that Meowth was wanting to see.

Why did that mangy cat want to see Jessie blush so badly? James had never really put much thought into that (nor anything else for that matter). Perhaps it was because it was just one of those things that entertained Meowth. He was a cat after all, and cats do love simple things, and seeing Jessie blush was rare but simple. _You got to enjoy the little things_, James thought. And seeing Jessie blush was simple enough to make Meowth happy. _That scratch cat is quite twisted, but at least I'm having fun._

James continued to lead the way in the search for firewood. _Now, the real fun begins, and also the "accidents"_, James mischievously thought and grinned immensely.

The path the two were taking was a winding one, with trees on all sides of Jessie and James. The sun was still out but the sky was getting dark. Without the sun, the duo probably wouldn't be able to see a thing, and that's exactly what James would use to his advantage.

Up ahead, he could just barely see a small rock in the middle of the winding path. If he could _see_, James would not have tripped on it. And if James was not holding Jessie's hand at that moment, Jessie would not have tripped _with_ James. And if James was not currently in the state of attempting to retrieve his stolen bottle caps from Meowth, James would not have _exaggerated_ the fall into the two humans rolling in a continuous somersault, constantly falling on and off of each other until they finally stopped with James on top of Jessie, with his face _submerged_ into Jessie's chest.

It took sometime for it to register in Jessie's head that James was snuggled in her bosom. And guess what? She blushed! However, this wasn't that blush that only went across her nose as the other times she did; this time, nearly the middle of her face had gone red! Too bad Meowth wasn't there to see it.

_Even though Meowth won't be able to see Jessie blush right now, I highly doubt she'll go all the way red…yet, _James thought as he allowed himself to take in Jessie's sweet scent._ However, I'm not out of tricks yet!_

James got up before Jessie could possibly react to pummeling him. He extended a hand to help her up, but she refused to take it. She looked pissed.

"So…you think you can just put your head wherever you want, and NOT apologize for it?" She yelled at James. However, James decided to ignore her. He actually wasn't sorry in the least about where he had landed and therefore, had no intention of apologizing. He had positioned his gaze towards a fallen tree just a few yards away from them.

"Go! Victreebell!" James released his man-eating, Grass-type out of its pokéball. And like always, it attempted to show its affection for James by trying to eat him.

But this time, James dodged the bite and kicked Victreebell over towards the fallen tree.

"Use vinewhip to cut the log into small pieces of wood so we can make a fire!" James commanded; and Victreebell actually listened. Jessie seemed to have forgotten that she was pissed at James and was too busy, with her mouth gaped open, staring at James's command of Victreebell. It was like that time when James dressed up as "the flaming Moltres" where he actually acted as Victreebell's master instead of fooling around with it.

"Look, Jess, we have found the firewood."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

The two started to collect the newly-made firewood, which to James, seemed like another opportune moment. This time, he would just play cute.

Jessie was reaching down to pick up this one piece of wood, and James decided to go for that very same piece at the very same time, too. His hand brushed up on the top of hers as he reached down. Jessie immediately pulled away, almost blushed, and looked directly at James, fire in her eyes. Perhaps Meowth was wrong about Jessie not being herself.

"Why do you _insist_ on being so close to me right now, James?"

"Uh…uh…." He was at a loss for words, or at least he pretended he was.

"Well?"

"W-we…are always this close, Jess," he lied by telling the truth. He thought maybe she would let him slide since they are always "love-love all the time" as Meowth blatantly puts it.

"I guess." She appeared to have calmed down after thinking about what James had said. "Let's just get the wood and get the hell back to camp."

"Okay…" James wiped his brow. _That was a close one! I think her wall is back up which means getting her to blush may just get harder. Damn Meowth! He probably knew that all along! My poor bottle caps!_


	4. She's on to Us!

_She's On to Us!_

Jessie and James made their way back into the campsite with the collected firewood when the sun had fallen behind the horizon and when the moon had came out to play. Before Jessie had called James out when their hands met over the firewood, James had a sort of aroma about him that made him boom with confidence, which _was_ exactly what he needed to win his bottle caps back. However, now, he appeared to have lost that aroma and was acting submissive again. On the other hand, Jessie _was_ the one acting submissive before their hands met, but her confidence was slowly coming back to her: her wall was being repaired one brick after the other.

And that is most definitely not a good sign for James…

After setting the wood down in the ring and eventually getting it started with the same match James always carried around with him (come on, they never have supplies, not even mere matches), James plopped himself onto the floor next to where Meowth was sitting.

"So….how's it goin' wit da plan?" Meowth nonchalantly said as he took a bite of an apple that he wasn't going to share.

"I think she's on to us," James said to the scratch cat.

"And jus' what makes youse tink dat?" Meowth didn't seem to care what James was telling him.

"Well, for one, she almost beat the crap out of me when I just barely touched her hand. Everything was going all and dandy: she was blushing at some of the things I did but she soon caught on. Which obviously means that she won't be acting weak anymore and will be back to her normal self any second! Which also means that she won't blush!" James frantically said to Meowth.

Meowth just took another careless bite of his apple:

"Dat's your problem den."

"WHAT!"

"Figure it outs, Jimmy. Or youse bottle caps ares getting' sold."

James couldn't believe it. Meowth was being totally unreasonable. _That damn cat! He knew this was going to happen to me! _James was too pissed to try to even reason with the unreasonable again so he walked off and sat next to Jessie. He didn't know what to do. His beloved bottle caps were surely lost.

"What do you want this time, James?"

James panicked at the sound of her voice. He squeaked, too:

"Uhh…"

"Well?"

"Nothing, I guess." James had a sense of whine is his voice. Jessie noted it, but only because his voice that day had been booming with confidence and not to mention seductiveness, otherwise, it would have gone unnoticed.

James fell from his sitting position to lie down on his back, facing up at the moon and the never-ending field of stars.

"Good, because if you are going to start putting your hands all over me again, I will pummel you so hard that you may not have any hands left…or right," Jessie said. But the way she said it was not filled with that much rage but with also a sense of a joke in it as well.

"Haha," James weakly laughed. "I won't. And about that, I am kind of sorry."

"Kind of?" Jessie raised her brows.

"Yep. The truth is, it's all Meowth's fault."

"Is it now?" Jessie laughed a bit. It was always fun to blame one another in the team for something else, even if it was clearly their own fault. She lied herself down on her side right next to James, placing her head on one of his extended arms to face him. She placed one arm on top of James's head and the other over his chest. And then the tables were turned: James began to blush!

He quickly turned his neck to face the opposite way of Jessie's gaze and began to tell her Meowth's scheme:

"After we got lost in the cave today, Meowth thought you were going to be the opposite of you, and act weak and would easily get embarrassed. So, he wanted me to mess with you since you were in that condition and just make you blush. He wanted to see your entire face red. You know how weird and twisted he can be sometimes. I only went along because he stole my bottle caps," James finished, waiting for a PLOP! across his head, especially since her hand was right there within reach.

Luckily, it didn't come…

"Is that all?" Jessie said with such unusual calmness in her voice. That was…_unusual_. James expected her to be mad and ready to kill. He turned his neck to face her, still with a blush across his face. Jessie couldn't help but to smile.

"Are you not mad?" James flinched, still anticipating a strike. Instead, Jessie began fiddling with James's lavender locks. Which made him blush even more. Oh! the irony!

"Surprisingly not." Her smile grew. It was a very sweet smile that was also quite sincere. Jessie's smile was rare and it made James grow all warm and fuzzy inside: the Butterfrees in his stomach sure were churning.

"And why not?"

PLOP!

"Don't ask questions and just be thankful you're still in one piece."

"Okay," James smiled, too. He rolled over and placed his other arm around Jessie's waist and inched very close to her, almost diminishing any space left between them.

"I thought I said if you touch me again you'll lose your hands?" Jessie raised her brow, smirking at the now fretful James. His eyes grew wide and he became speechless.

"I'm joking, James," she chuckled.

"Not funny," James subtly laughed back.

James scooped Jessie even closer in his arms and pressed her against his chest. She put her head in the crook of James's neck and hugged him even closer. She then thought to herself:

_He's so cute when he's afraid! Yes, I'm a little mad that he totally took advantage of me but I know that it is Meowth's fault, and besides, James almost died today. _She hugged him really tight at that thought which caused James to let out a grunt of pain.

"Now, about your bottle caps…"


	5. Prepare for Trouble, Meowth!

_Prepare for Trouble, You'd Better Watch Out!_

_Make it Double; We're Coming for You, Meowth!_

"What about my bottle caps?" James inquired.

"Well, we're going to get them back, right?" Jessie asked right back.

"You mean you'll help me?" James lit up.

"Of course. If there's anyone that can get something done around here, it's definitely me," Jessie boasted.

Jessie nuzzled her face in James's neck in order to get more comfortable.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?"

"No. I'm just thinking of a plan…I could easily just _knock_ some sense into him," she said with a grin. James laughed a bit; however, he didn't want to hurt Meowth but maybe _some_ pay back would be nice.

"No. That's too excessive. But we could mess around with his furry little head. I mean after all, he has been screwing with us all day."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do."

After about five minutes of silence in order for Jessie to think of a dastardly plan to get back at Meowth, she finally spoke up:

"I know just what we'll do…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Team Rocket's camp, sat the little scratch cat, Meowth, still munching away like a Munchlax at his apple. He looked rather smug. On the floor next to him were James's pride and joy–the bottle caps! Boy, were those mere bottle caps going to cause Meowth much trouble–and not just any trouble, but specifically double trouble.

"Hehehe," Meowth smirked to himself. "Jimmy sure is a real chum sumtimes! Dese bottle caps are fur surs gonna gets meh rich!"

He took another bite of his apple and grinned from cat ear to cat ear.

"Jess would nevah let her wall all dah ways down! Dese caps were totally woith dah steal! Oh bois! After I cash in dose caps, Meowth is gonna be rich and den I can buys meh way up the corporate laddah.! I cans see it now! Meh, back on dah Boss's lap as Top Cat agains! Hahahaha!"

Meowth finished his apple and chucked it aside. He then continued to fantasize about kicking Persian out of Giovanni's lap and then office over and over again until Meowth drifted off into a deep slumber.

It was about one o'clock in the night (or morning depends on how you look at it). The stars were shining ever so brightly, the full moon illuminated the since the fire had long ago died out, and multiple Hoothoots were hooting away throughout the stately night. Meowth was completely out, having fallen asleep against a tree a few yards away from where Jessie and James were sleeping…but wait! Where _were_ Jessie and James?

Just then, the bushed closest to Meowth started to shuffle, and out popped two figures, one with a close to red glow and the other with a close to blue glow.

"Alright, James, those bottle caps are as good as yours," Jessie whispered.

"That's because they are mine," James retorted.

SMACK!

"Oi! Jessie!"

"Shhh! You'll wake Meowth before we want him to."

James began rubbing the back of his head after Jessie had smacked him. He then started to recall what Jessie's plan was **(A/N: sorry for this interruption, but this flashback alludes to my other story "Not Like Other Guys"; I'm pretty sure it can stand alone, but reading it might help…maybe…)**:

"_So, here's the plan…do you remember, way back when we were still in Kanto following the twerp, when you _accidently_ kissed me?" _

"_Ummm…" James knew he was blushing. "Yes." Back when they were following the twerp and his twerpish friends in the Kanto region, James had _kissed_ Jessie! He had fallen under a Sweet Scent attack from a wild Vileplume and kissed Jessie as the result from being completely and utterly intoxicated. James only knew what he did from what Meowth and Jessie had told him. He was also rather annoyed that he didn't remember kissing Jessie._

_But why was Jessie brining this up now?_

"_You probably don't remember much," Jessie sneered at James's rather coldly. "But Meowth was taken aback by it."_

"What do you mean by that?"  


"_Meaning, he freaked out and looked completely grossed out. Which also means that he is likely to have a heart-attack if we do it again."_

"_Goodie!" James exclaimed in jubilee, whether from finally getting revenge on Meowth or that he'd be kissing Jessie was unknown to him. _

_SMACK!  
_

"_I'm _just_ doing this for your bottle caps, you perv!"_

"_I know I know…"_

Back to the present…

"Jessie? What exactly is your plan?"

"Just do what I tell you and you'll get the bottle caps back and will get revenge on Meowth," she snapped.

The next thing James saw, much to his bewilderment, was Jessie taking off both of her gloves, then her white Team Rocket jacket, and lastly, her thigh-high boots. She then proceeded to ruffle her hand through her hair to bring it into its natural state of just straight, flowing locks of crimson.

"Do the same," Jessie commanded.

James complied and took off his gloves, jacket, and boots, too. He also took off his belt and messed up his hair. James began to realize what Jessie's plan was: the two of them were going to _pretend_ to have….the 'S word'. Somehow, they could wake Meowth up (either by throwing a shoe at him by 'accident' or make grunting and moaning sounds that would cause him to stir and then walk over to where all the noise was coming from). Then, Meowth would see the two _apparently_ doing _something_ of an adult-like nature. After that, Meowth's eyes would burn from the scene and then realize James would be getting way too much a simple task of getting Jessie to blush, so Meowth would realize his plan backfired and willingly give up the bottle caps. Or at least, that's what Jessie thought would happen…

"Now what?" James asked, with his seductive voice turned back on.

"You'll see," Jessie responded back with just the same type of voice as James. She took out her lipstick from her pocket and then reapplied her lips. "We have to make this look and sound convincing. Don't screw it up!"

She moved over to James and got right in his face. James put his arms around her waist and brought her to the floor of the forest and put her on top of him. Jessie started to kiss his…cheek. She kissed it a few times to ensure that James now had lipstick smothered across his face and then did the same to his other cheek. Then, she kissed him right on the lips. However, James took that as an immediate invite to kiss her back (not to mention, explore her mouth). For about thirty seconds of kissing, Jessie kissed James back; but she soon brought herself back to the plan and pulled away.

SMACK!

"What are you DOING!"

"You said make it convincing!"

"Yeah, but we are just putting on a show, not actually doing _it_," Jessie calmed down a bit. James was right, she had told him to make it believable; he was just following orders….for once.

"Besides. I know you enjoyed it," James teased. He was smiling at her, ready to win the following argument.

Jessie blushed again for what seemed the thousandth time that night.

"I did not." She looked away from James.

"Did to."

"I did NOT!"

"Liar," James continued to tease her.

"Grrr…" Jessie growled out of annoyance. She knew James would not let up. She…lost that argument. She then tackled James to the ground. He started to laugh. She then started to tickle him. _That_ was part of the plan.

"Hahaah," James laughed. "Jess! STOP IT!" And that's where the convincing 'noises' started to come in.

Meowth's ear twitched.

James managed to twist himself out of Jessie's grasp and got on top of her and began doing what she did to him.

"James! Stop! That tickles!" She laughed and tried to squirm out of his grip, but to no avail. "JAMES!"

Meowth opened his eyes at the sounds he was hearing. He looked around but could see nothing that indicated where the sound was coming from.

"What dah Mew was dat? It sounded like Jessie." He was confused.

"JAMES!" He heard a Jessie-like voice coming from the bushed nearest him. However, she sounded as though….well, you know.

"Dah eff?" Meowth said. He rushed over to where her voice was, not really wanting to see what he was most likely to find, but something just carried his little paws along.

And then, he saw it, and his Meowth eyes could not believe it…

James was on top of Jessie, apparently kissing her (or so Meowth thought), Jessie was moaning and groaning (or so Meowth heard), and it just looked his two best friends in the whole wide Pokémon world were having intercourse right before his eyes!

"WHAT DAH HOLY EFFING MEW ARE YOUSE TWOS DOIN' TAH EACH ODDAH!"

And with that, he fainted.

"I told you it'd work!" Jessie exclaimed. "Now get off me."

James got off and went to crouch over Meowth, all the while smiling at having made him faint. Jessie waltzed over, too. But just then, Meowth jumped back up, apparently completely alright after just witnessing what he had witnessed.

"Sos! Youse twos tinks yas can pull one ovah on Meowth, huh? Wells, youse twos are wrong! Dese bottle caps are mine! Whaddya have tah say about dat?" Meowth looked smug again. He was relentless. Now what would they do?

"How about this:

Prepare for trouble, you'd better watch out!"

"And make it double, we're coming for you, Meowth!"

"To protect James's bottle caps from the likes of you!"

"To unite as one to beat you through and through!"

"To denounce your fiendish feline atrocities!"

"To extend a helping hand to get rid of all your audacities!"

"And you better now the rest!" Jessie finished. "Go! Arbok!"

"You too, Weezing! And you, Victreebell!" And like always, Victreebell attempted to eat James.

"Wait! What're ya doin!" Meowth bellowed.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting the bottle caps back from you," Jessie evilly smiled at him. "Get him!"

"Charbok!"

"Weez!"

"FINE! Youse win dis time!" Meowth threw the bag of James's bottle caps at the two humans; they scattered everywhere. The next thing he knew, Meowth was being chased out of camp and into the horizon by Arbok and Weezing, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

James was still struggling to get rid of Victreebell. Jessie came to his assistance and kicked Victreebell in the face. It screeched and then hobbled off to join the chase of Meowth.

James was sitting on the forest floor. He looked around to see his beloved bottle caps so carelessly thrown at his feet and then scattered across the floor.

"Hahaha!" Jessie sweetly laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" James looked up at her.

"You!" She continued. "You look so dumb and pitiful right now!"

She was right. James had this dumbfounded and flabbergasted expression on his face. He was relieved to have his bottle caps back but also mad that they were all over the place. He ignored her snide comments and began collecting the caps. Jessie got down helping him.

After gathering the bottle caps for some while, James went to reach for the last one; so did Jessie. Their hands met once again, just like when they were collecting the firewood earlier that day. However, this time, Jessie did not pull away like before. But instead, she grasped James's hand in her own. James looked at Jessie and smiled. James pulled her in for a heated embrace. He then caressed a piece of her hair behind her ear. And then, before Jessie could register what was occurring, James met her lips with his own. And unlike before, Jessie actually didn't pull away after only thirty seconds. Their kiss becomes more.

"Thank you, Jess," James muffled in between a kiss.

"Anytime, James," Jessie replied through another kiss.

And for the last time that night, Jessie blushed yet again; and so did James as the kisses continued. And somewhere of in the distance, far from the two humans, a little Meowth's furry face turned profusely red from his constant running. He finally got what he deserved.

Fin.

**That constantly changed from what I had thought of originally to something I thought of one second then lost the next, and then to something completely different. But, I think I liked it and I hope you did too! I also felt that I had much trouble getting my point across. Sorry. Review maybe?**


End file.
